The Soul of PCA
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Melinda Gordon is visiting her niece Lola at PCA, when disaster strikes a soul will come to her to clear an accusation and uncover the real culprit behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

I just came up with other fanfic idea that I have began to work with and will be publishing simultaneously here and on , so I hope you like it, for now I won't tell who the crossover is with, I guess you'll easy figure it out.

The Soul of PCA

Prologue.

Melinda Gordon watched through the window of the plane that was taking her from Grandview, Missouri, to Los Angeles, California where she was going to be visiting her niece Lola Martinez for the weekend at Pacific Coast Academy, a boarding school she attended. Melinda accepted happily when Lola wrote to ask her to come join her for the weekend, it was a good way of getting a way, at least for two days, from her life in Grandview and the extraordinary gift she commonly used. Far was she to know that she was going to walk into another paranormal incident.

PCA Academy.

-So, you're aunt is coming for the weekend? -asked a boy with bushy hair.

-That's right Chase, I'm so thrilled!!! I haven't seen her in a while, and since mom can't come to the parents meeting she'll be here on her behalf to get my grades. -Lola replied

-So when does she arrive? -another girl with long brunette hair asked as she joined them on the table

-Hi Zoey!!! She'll be here in the afternoon I think.

Another boy joined the chat.

-Has anyone seen Logan and Quinn? - asked Michael

-I think I saw Quinn in the chemistry lab working on one of her Quinnventions after breakfast -Zoey replied

LAX International Airport

Melinda grabbed her luggage and walked out, after stopping a cab she told her where she wanted to go and glared through the window, her cellphone rang..

-Hi Lola, yeah I just arrived, I'll be there in twenty minutes and... what was that?... are you OK? I'll be there soon, just stay safe OK?

As she approached PCA several fire trucks passed beside the taxi and entered the school, when she got down she could see a think cloud of black smoke engulfing one of the buildings, as she got close she felt a sensation well known to her, it was like a signal, a chill of sorts that alerted her of a presence, but there was too many people running around as teachers and students ran to safety and firemen moved around with hoses and ladders, but there was something, near the entrance of the building... it was a teenage girl, she had long brunette hair and glasses, the girl only glared at her, oblivious to the happenings around her, including pieces of debris falling near her, thinking that she could be in shock Melinda ran towards her.

-Hey!!! Are you all right?

But as she got close the girl turned around and ran to the side of the building, Melinda found no trace of her as she got to the corner where the girl vanished. Later that day She was in the living room of the girls building, Lola was sleeping on her lap after she finally managed to calm her, her friend Zoey was on the couch beside them as they watched the news. A boy their age that identified himself as Jeremiah Truttman explained that the the building where the explosion and subsequent fire occurred was the one where the chemistry laboratories where located and that three victims were located, as he gave their names their pictures were shown, Melinda dropped the coffee cup she had as she recognized one of the images. At that same moment she felt a chill and a voice spoke behind her.

-Please... I need your help...

At that very moment Melinda knew that once more someone needed her help, because standing right behind her was the same girl who's face was on screen at that moment being held as responsible for the disaster...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Soul of PCA

Part 1

-Where am I? -Quinn asked herself as she looked around, last thing she remembered was being at PCA's chemistry lab.

-Have you forgotten about Pacific Science Center here in Denver? -said a voice behind her

-Grandma?

-Come here darling... this is where you first showed the genius within you, remember? - Quinn's Grandma said

-Yeah... I remember now... but how can you be here? I mean... you passed away two years ago and... no... please tell me...

Quinn felt her Grandma's arms wrap around her as she felt to her knees.

-It's OK... we must go now

As the woman spoke, a white brilliant mist appeared.

-No.. I can't go... please Grandma... no...

Suddenly she found herself in the living room of her PCA dorm building, Zoey was asleep on a couch while Lola was asleep in the lap of a woman she had never seen before who was asleep as well. She got to Zoey but no matter what she did the teenager showed no reaction, the result was the same when she approached Lola... in desperation she got in front of them and began to yell.

-Guys I'm here!!! ZOEY!!! LOLA!!! I'M HERE!!! HELLO!!!!

-They can't hear you... you see the veil? That's what keeps you from reaching to them... but there are those who can see through it... one is near... find it... ask her to help you do what you need and then come look for me...

-Grandma wait!!!

Quinn stood there... she knew practically everyone in PCA and she knew that aside from the time Lola told jokingly to Zoey and Nicole that she could talk to the dead nobody had ever mentioned such a thing... on the other hand who would brag about something like that? Following a hunch she got to the couch where Lola and the woman were and laid her hand on her shoulder.

-Help me...

Miranda woke up startled as she heard a voice behind her, it was the same girl she saw early and that was on screen at the moment.

-You're the one... - Quinn said

-Hi - Miranda said

-I didn't do it... please... help me...

-OK... what do you need me to do?

-Find who changed my bottles in the lab... please

Melinda was so concentrated in talking to Quinn that failed to notice that Zoey was awake and glaring quietly at her.

-And... find Logan... I need to know...

-I'll find him...

-Thank you

Melinda glared as Quinn vanished from her sight as Zoey walked behind her.

-Who are you talking to? - Zoey asked

-I...

-What are you doing? -Lola intervened

-I just

-Let's go to our dorm, we'll talk there - Lola said visibly upset.

Once in their room Lola literally exploded.

-WHY ARE YOU PLAYING YOUR GAMES HERE?

-Lola what's going on? -Zoey asked

-She thinks she can talk to the dead, my mother told me about it, from where did you think I got the idea I used when I came here two years ago? -replied Lola

-I don't think I can, it's a gift I got and

-NO!!! NOBODY DOES THAT!!! IT'S A LIE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW HURT WE ARE?? QUINN WAS OUR FRIEND!!! -Lola said crying

-Lola please, it's your aunt -Zoey said

Melinda felt a presence again as Quinn appeared in Lola's bed glaring at the scene.

-Tell her to stop yelling or she'll ruin her acting voice and won't get the part of Mary Rose on the school play - Quinn said

-Quinn says that you should stop yelling or you'll hurt your voice and won't get the part of Mary Rose on the school play. -Melinda said sweetly.

Lola glared at her in shock and disbelief, there was no possible way for her aunt to know about the school play because she hadn't told her yet, and least of all know about the part the teacher told her she seemed best for after she auditioned for a different one, the only person who knew was Quinn because she found her on her way to the dorm after the audition.

-How did you... oh God... then... it's true... is... she...

-She's sitting on the top bunk. She needs my help and I need yours. She didn't caused the explosion on the lab, she told me about some bottles.

-Wait a second, Quinn is here? Now? -Zoey asked

-Yes. She'll be here until we help her solve this and then she'll have to move on. - Melinda replied

-Move on... but... why don't you teach us how to do it... how to see and talk to her... that way Quinn could stay with us - Lola said with a bright smile in her face

Melinda held her hands.

-She has to move on... you have to understand that...

Lola just fell to her knees crying.

-It's not fair...

Zoey helped her up.

-We have to help her... if she said someone changed her bottles... I believe her... but who could have? -asked the brunette girl

-Let's go check the lab - Zoey suggested

-It's a restricted area, the police sealed it -answered Melinda

-I know another way, Quinn showed to me once

Minutes later the three were on the remains of the lab, they were shocked, half of the floor was destroyed,

-I can't believe this... who could have been so evil to hurt Quinn like this? -Lola asked as she saw the devastation.

-Where exactly is Quinn's table? I remember that she said to me once that the chem teacher allowed her to always use the same table so she could keep part of her stuff here. -Zoey asked

-The first one to the left - Quinn said to Melinda

-It's the first one to the left -Melinda told them

The group got there and began to search in the charred remains, Zoey stopped on her tracks when her lantern illuminated something on the ground.

-Guys... I think I found something...

Lola took the piece of cardboard

-That son of a

But her words were cut when Zoey's phone went off

-Hello?

-Z... Zoey... th.. this... this Abby... I... I'm at the hospital with Logan... you guys better come... quick...

-Logan? Hospital? What are you talking about Abby?

-You... you didn't knew? He... he was in the lab too... with Quinn... come... quick!!! He's hurt bad and [long beeping sound] LOGAN!!!! HELP!!! DOCTOR!!!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Soul of PCA

By: C.C.

Chapter 3

*Hey, everyoneXD This is C.C. I talked to DrDoom2006, and he agreed to give me this story, but I'm just gonna write the add-on chapters so that we can finish thisXD I'm a big Ghost Whisperer fan, so I was eager to know what happened next. When she never updated, I offered to finish it. Anyways, I'll stop the rants and write! Enjoy, and R&R!XDXD

Chapter 2:

Melinda's POV:

I never expected to have all of this happen when I got here, but I guess that being use to Ghosts just popping up can be in handy, but I wish that I wouldn't have to deal with ghosts when I'm out of town with my niece. Well, it is their friend, but I guess that no matter how much you see death that it will never cease to surprise everyone or make one upset.

As I pulled into the hospital driveway, I could feel the presence of all of the ghosts inside while Lola and Zoey were holding back tears in the back seats. I could hear them taking deep breaths while one or two leaked out without them wanting to.

I parked the car and unbuckled my seatbelt before turning around to look at them as I attempted a smile to brighten the mood. "Let's go in," I said, then opened the car door.

The two looked at each other, and got out themselves with their purses on their shoulders and sunglasses to cover up their faces.

We walked into the hospital and over to the elevator, and just from walking through the entrance to the elevator door, I'm willing to bet that I saw at least a dozen ghosts. I really don't like hospitals because of all of the ghosts in there. If only I could free them all...

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to the front counter of the fifth floor where Abby had said that their friend, Logan, was, "but do you know where Logan...Lola, what's his last name?"

"No need," said Lola, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Abby said that he's room 543."

I nodded, and we headed that way, but there was nurses and doctors all over the place. The room was covered with them and the sound of beeping machines and the yells of the desperate doctors that tried to save him. Lola and Zoey started to cry at the sight because they just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Ha! What are two crying about?" said a cocky voice from behind me.

I turned to see a boy with curly, light brown hair and a tan with a confident face. He was quite thin, but not too thin. He had his sleeves ripped off and cutoff, jean shorts on while he crossed his arms, looking over at Lola and Zoey.

I looked over at where he was looking, and he was trying to speak to Zoey and Lola. Then, I looked back at him curiously. "Are you Logan?"

Then, he looked at me with surprise. "Yeah, pf, what of it? Who's asking?"

"My name's Melinda Gordon. I'm Lola's aunt, and-"

"And what? Why are you even talking to me? Why are those two crying? Hey, Zoey. Why are you crying?" he asked while walking over to them. It was obvious that I had to bring the bad news to him.

"Logan, what do you last remember before being right here in front of me?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

Lola and Zoey both looked at me with wide eyes, scared for their friend.

"No way," said Lola with the tears in her eyes. "Is he-..." she couldn't even finish.

I nodded with a look of remorse. "I'm sorry."

"Pf, sorry for what? Lady, what's going on? Lola, can you talk to your aunt?" said Logan as he looked from me to Lola.

"Is he here?" asked Zoey, wiping the tears from her face as she tried to take deep breaths.

"Yes," I replied, but Logan still didn't understand what was going on.

"Zoey, I'm right here!" he yelled while waving a hand in front of her face, but when he didn't get a reaction from her, he looked over at me. "Why can't they see me? What's going on here?"

I took a deep breath and looked over at him. "Logan, do you remember the explosion with Quinn?"

He took a moment to think, then looked back at me and nodded his head. "Yeah, but I'm obviously alright. What about it? Is she okay?" he asked suddenly panicked.

"Logan, you may not realize it at the moment, but you're dead," I said slowly to let him soak in the information.

"Wait, he didn't know that he was dead?" asked Zoey confused.

"No," I replied, shaking my head no.

He looked confused, then looked back down at himself. "I'm dead? Is that why they can't see me?"

"Yes."

"And you can?"

"Yes."

TBC... Please R&R!XD

-I hope that you liked the first chapter added by meXDXD ~C. (call me C.C.) 


End file.
